The Shadow of The Heart
by Shanhime
Summary: Total crack. A redraft of what should've happened at the end of KH2. Technically no spoilers but I wouldn't recommend reading it until you've compleated the game. Inexperienced Riku/Sora because I got bored. WARNING YAOI! EXPLICITNESS!


**A/N I apologise profusely for the delay in my stories but I'm annoyed at people not leaving reviews…(sigh) please! Support the artist! I've also been searching for inspiration and I didn't think about looking in the fridge….Anyway, I completed KH2 today and this came into my head….did anyone else cry when Xemnas died? Or at the end when they got back to the island? (sniffle) Flames amuse me, feel free to send them, but reviews amuse me even more kthxbye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. There we go. **

**Summary: Sora and Riku are trapped in the world of darkness and you can tell how much they want to fuck each others brains out XD well…I got that impression. I bet that tension was there for the people that read the fiction. Anywho, if I was in Squeenix that scene would have happened a little differently… XD Enjoy and review! Hehe.**

_The Shadow of The Heart_

_The soft pale moon shone down onto the eerily peaceful silver beach as they sat down by the shore, Sora helping Riku down carefully on account of the deathblow he had received in Sora's stead. He grunted a little but not much, not wanting to reveal to Sora the extent of the danger he would put himself in for him. Sora sat beside him resisting the temptation to hug him, there were no words to describe how much he'd missed him. _

The water lapped at the sand around them, barely disturbing it. The atmosphere was relaxed but there was something not right, familiar yet unfamiliar, about this world of darkness. Perhaps it was the barren trees that loomed over the ocean, clawing at the skin of the water. Or it could have been the rocks which were glowing a deep illuminating blue. Either way, this was different from anything they could have found in the world of light, with the exception of a Tim Burton film perhaps…

The boys made themselves comfortable, unsure when they would be leaving such a disconcerting domain. Sora sighed and lay back, leaning against Riku slightly. Slowly at first in case Riku was hurting, then he nestled back into his chest. It concaved and convexed beneath him, his heart only just begin to return to it's normal pace. He felt sure his was doing the same.

"Riku…"he muttered into his jacket completely at ease with him. He nuzzled his face into his warm chest. It felt good to be finished with the whole key blade escapade and just bask in the calm of the other worldly beauty spot. Truthfully, he felt like crying, everything was over now and he knew it meant saying goodbye to many new friends. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith…Perhaps even Donald and Goofy, whom, though annoying at first, had began to grow on him.

A sliver of wind breathed onto the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine and a small jolt through his body, alerting Riku to his presence. He had fallen into a daze and looked ready to cry himself.

"Sora? What are you doing?" he asked, his pensive look still on his face. He wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, the awkward way he was leaning into him almost certain to hurt his back. Sora looked up at him with a smile, only becoming aware of some stray tears because Riku raised his other hand to flick them away.

"Sorry," Sora mumbled, but didn't move, "I just need…" he blushed, embarrassed to admit that he just wanted to feel someone hold him close after nearly dying several times at the hands of the Nobodies and The Organisation. He didn't have to finish his sentence. Riku nodded with a empathetic smile, he always knew the boy was a sap.

"It's okay Sora, I understand." He embraced Sora tightly and felt him completely melt into his arms. He was crying without restraint as the warm arms made him realise this was real, his body shaking as his brain told him it was over. Half of him knew why he was crying, that other half told him to get a grip but he couldn't stop now and felt himself snuggle into Riku, his whole body aching for the warmth of his body. Riku's head dipped down and he dared himself to kiss Sora's head tenderly, to show him he was still there. Sora lifted his face to find the source, tear streaked cheeks tinted pink and a familiar feeling of pleasure surging through his crotch.

Riku grinned down a him, as if daring him to say something. He didn't.

It could have been the eerie atmosphere of the darkness; the silver moon casting unnerving shadows and distorted shapes along the coastline. It could have been the build up of unsaid feelings hidden under the surface for years shown only in the pretence of jealousy and the efforts of being better than the other. It could have been exposure to the darkness for too long. It could have any number of things combined but either way, it was too much for Riku and he planted a kiss on Sora's questioning lips.

Deep Blue eyes stared back, curious but not denying and, despite the newly acquired bruises and the possibility of a slightly cracked rib, Riku lunged forward.

He pinned him back against the sand with his body weight, Sora's hair dampening from the wet sand and a breathy "Uhh" of surprise as his back hit the floor.

Sora's opened his mouth to speak.

"Riku-"

Riku stopped him with yet more kissing, an inexperienced tongue sneaking into Sora's mouth. The blue eyes closed tightly from pleasure and embarrassment. His cheeks stained pure pink. He tried to break it, anxious for breath but Riku had a hold of his head. By the time Riku's tongue had finished it's task, Sora was gasping for breath, spittle from both of their mouths running down his chin. He gazed up at Riku, aware that, although he had not long ago taken down a fully grown man, he couldn't take down his wounded friend who had just snogged the fight out of him.

He had to admit, Riku had changed spectacularly in the last year, his hair was longer, his frame taller and his stomach more chiselled than before.

"What do you say Sora?" he grinned, "you up for it?"

There was no doubt about it, Riku must have seen Sora checking him out earlier. After all, he had practically groped him as he helped him down to the water's edge. Was this payback? Not that he was complaining actually.

Sora didn't trust himself to speak but his silence only encouraged the boy who pulled at Sora's upper half, pulling the clothes hastily off him whilst straddling his hips. It was then that Sora became aware just how badly Riku had affected him, his lower half straining for those trousers to come off. The shirt and vest were pulled off together, his stomach now bare and his back now sandy as it pressed against the cold sand. Riku stripped his own top half, and crashed his lips back against Sora, shock building in his stomach at the unexpected kiss. The fright double when Riku slipped his hand under the elasticated waistband of Sora's baggy trousers.

"No, don't-" Riku seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds, fingering the elastic carefully. He decided against it and slipped his hand back under, curling his fingers around the boy's aching hard-on. Sora's mouth dropped opened, eyes that were closed tight squeezed impossibly tighter as he felt himself stiffen even more.

"Riku…uhhhh….please…." Sora groaned while the silver haired teenager stroked him and pumped him, making him gasp. It didn't take long before pre-come started to drip out the head, trickling down his length. He leant forward, arching up from the dusty beach, his stomach shuddering, and reached up to wrap his arms around Riku. He climaxed in his hand, the fluid thick and sticking to the Silver haired boy's hand and dampening his shorts.

At first, Riku looked at little confused and, to be honest, worried at what he had done. He looked at the viscous white liquid oddly. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen it before, he WAS a teenager, but he'd never seen someone else's and he quietly compared while Sora caught his breath.

"Riku…why did you do that?" he panted, chest heaving. Riku shook his head but kissed him again, instinct forcing him on to relieve himself this time.

With Sora helping this time, he pulled off the rest of their clothes and they sat watching each other carefully as they sat there. They had been naked together plenty of times, on the Destiny islands, Riku and Sora had often went swimming naked until Selphie and Kairi started hanging around it. Apprehensive, Riku held Sora tightly in his right arm while he probed at the tight ring of muscle of his ass with the other hand. Sora clenched, scared and confused, and clung at Riku while he performed the unusual task. He slipped in a finger, the hand still sticky but slick from Sora's ejaculate and began to try and stretch the muscle. The brunette whimpered and clenched tighter, but it only sucked in Riku's finger more.

"I think you should relax," Riku said firmly, though still grossed out from the earlier episode and hesitantly slipped a second finger into the boy who squirmed and wriggled uncomfortably. Sora tried to comply but Riku scissored his fingers and pressed against his insides in just the right place. His legs shook uncontrollably and he groaned in wanton, he pushed back against him.

"AAAAAAAAHH, Riku….do that again," He gasped, eyes watering from the experience.

"Do what?""The thing you just did, right now,"

Riku complied, hitting the same spot and Sora all but screamed in delight, until Riku tried to push in a third finger stretching him even tighter. Riku's erection was screaming for attention by now, pressed against Sora's stomach and his as he fingered the smaller boys ass. It rubbed occasionally and by now, pre-come was oozing down their fronts, Sora now hardening for a second time.

He pulled his fingers out of Sora suddenly, almost causing Sora to whine, he got used to this so quickly. Wincing as little as possible, Riku positioned himself and tried to guide himself into Sora who was nervous but excited at the same time. He wanted that wondrous feeling to return. The all encompassing feeling that had flooded his senses when Riku had struck at his prostate.

"UGHHHHH" he vocalised, loudly, when the silver haired boy pushed into him. The tight odd feeling was bliss for Riku who almost came at the loud moan and the pressure. The freshly abused, virgin passage clenched again, and Riku felt himself at the edge. Pushing forward a little, then a little more to begin with, he began to thrust forward, his hips already shaking as he was very close to his limit.

"S-sora," he panted, both boys humping and grinding against each other.

At the sound of his name hissed into his ear Sora climaxed for the second time shrieking Riku's name into the silence, pressing himself against Riku, his arms tightening around his waist. Riku followed suit, moaning and spurting hot cum into Sora's insides. The sensation was new but pleasurable, the gooey substance and he seemed to melt forward into Riku's embrace, the silver haired one slipping out of Sora and some of the liquid dribbling out. The two gasped for air then laughed, embarrassed at their own ridiculous behaviour until Riku ended it with a final kiss on Sora's flaming cheek. "Sora…" Riku panted, "Do you think we'll be stuck here?" Sora half shrugged, his body only obeying so much

"I don't know…" he said, "but at least I have a good friend with me." Sora grinned in reply.

**A/N: Yeah…utter crack I know but erm…That's the reason why I've not been hired by the KH company XD.**


End file.
